Test de parejas
by Diane Redfox
Summary: Porque la vida en pareja puede ser bonita e inolvidable o monótona y cansada, pero la de nuestros queridos magos es sin duda una caja de sorpresas donde no sabes nunca que pasará mañana. – Conjunto de pequeños drabbles para celebrar el cumpleaños de la gran Yuki Marvell. ¡Felicidades linda! c:


**Hola hola~ Aquí su servidora Diane-chan volviendo a las andadas después de un bloqueo más grande que una ballena suuuuper gorda y un inició del último curso de la ESO con su montón de exámenes que por fin he terminado, así que volví.**

 **Pero volví por una súper razón en especial y esa es... *redoble de tambores* EL CUMPLE DE MI PRIMI YUKI-NEE! Felicidades bonita, este es tu regalo de cumple que tanto esperas señorita impaciente c; Me inspire en nuestras grandes conversaciones por PM de cuando nos conocimos así que esta todo todito inspirado en ti (?).**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, Bob Esponja de Stephen Hillennurg** **y Counting Stars de One Republic. Y mi beta es el gran MarioTheAwesome, sus créditos a él también porque SHOLO.**

 **"Este Fic es un Regalo para Yuki Marvell por su cu** **mpleaños, el cual Celebramos los Miembros del Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 **Ahora si, a leer chiquitos:**

* * *

.

TEST DE PAREJAS

~NaLu~

.

* * *

Porque la vida en pareja puede ser bonita e inolvidable o monótona y cansada, pero la de nuestros queridos magos es sin duda una caja de sorpresas donde no sabes nunca que pasará mañana.

 _ **x ¿Quién se despierta primero?**_

Lucy Heartfilia, maga de Fairy Tail, se encuentra en su casa tranquilamente despertando de un hermoso sueño después de una larga noche reparadora. Lo primero que ve al abrir los ojos, es una cabellera rosa despeinada que reconoce perfectamente y sonríe. Sin hacer ruido se levanta con cuidado para no molestar a Natsu y se dirige a la cocina a desayunar. A pesar de que nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, y no sabía si lo haría algún día, no le importaba verlo a su lado cuando despertaba, ni dormir con él. Sentía que la protegía por las noches y siempre se encontraba más segura a su lado. Miró de nuevo al chico que se encontraba en su cama durmiendo junto a Happy, los dos a pierna suelta, sonriendo. Sin duda nunca le molestaría ver esa escena por la mañana después de despertarse, lo sentía reconfortante y le recordaba que siempre tendría allí un hogar.

 ** _x ¿Quién hace la cama?_**

—Natsu... Natsu... Natsu levanta!

—Luce, eres molesta... Déjame dormir cinco minutos más... -murmuro el DS antes de darse la vuelta en la cama para seguir durmiendo-

La rubia no se lo pensó dos veces antes de tirar de la sabana para hacer que su mejor amigo cayese de la cama. Este se sentó en el suelo después de caer mientras se sobaba la espalda para intentar aliviar el dolor.

—Auch, eres una bruta Luce...

—¿¡Como que soy una bruta?! ¡Eres tu el que esta durmiendo a las dos del mediodía! -Chilló y empezó a andar hacia la cocina. -Anda, al menos haz la cama mientras yo voy a preparar la comida.

Natsu se quedó en shock aun sentado en el suelo.—Emmm, Lucy... Es que yo no se hacer una cama...

La maga estelar se giró para verlo sorprendida. —¿No sabes hacer la cama? -Río al ver como su compañero negaba mientras se rascaba la mejilla nervioso. -Anda, ya hago yo la cama y nos vamos a comer al gremio.

Lucy se puso a hacer la cama mientras Natsu cogía a un Happy dormido y se dirigía a la ventana.

La maga estelar se dio cuenta de algo. —Espera, ¿es por eso que dormías en una hamaca? -Pero era demasiado tarde, Natsu ya había saltado y se iba corriendo a Fairy Tail para poder hincharse a comer.

 _ **x ¿Quién tiene gustos raros en la música?**_

Nadie pero nadie se esperaba esa bizarra escena, ni siquiera en el gremio de Fairy Tail, ni siquiera Lucy, que conocía bien a su compañero y mejor amigo. Porque poder ver a Natsu borracho intentando bailar sensualmente encima de la barra mientras cantaba a la perfección su "canción favorita", según acababa de decir, que era la canción de Bob Esponja no le parecía normal a nadie.

—Lu-chan...

—Si, Levy-chan?

—¿No hablaremos nunca de esto, verdad?

—Para nada, mejor evitar recordarlo.

 ** _x ¿Quién canta en la ducha?_**

— _Said, no more counting dollars. We'll be counting stars, yeah, we'll be counting stars~_

Nuestra querida maga de espíritus estaba dándose un tranquilo baño mientras cantaba, pero como siempre ha de venir un pelirosa para romper la tranquilidad.

—Luceeee! ¿Estas en la ducha?

—Si, Natsu. -Notó como se iba abrir la puerta del baño.- ¡Pero no entres, pervertido!

—Vamos Luce, podemos ducharnos juntos! -Río haciendo que la rubia de detrás de la puerta se sonrojara-

—Agh, esta bien... Anda puedes pasar.

—Genial! Pero yo no canto.

 ** _x ¿Quién llora en las películas?_**

Casa de Lucy Heartfilia a las once de la noche un sábado, las luces están apagadas y sólo se escucha el sonido de la lacrima-televisión. Se pueden ver dos siluetas en el sofá tapadas con una manta y como una de ellas comía, cuando de repente se oye un disparo.

—Ahhhhh! -La maga rubia se abrazo a la silueta de su lado que resultaba ser el DS de fuego Natsu Dragneel.

—Tranquila Luce, sólo es una película. -El chico intentó tranquilizarla pero ya era demasiado tarde, Lucy estaba llorando como una loca.-

—Pero Natsu, Charles ha matado a Niko! ¿Ahora que pasará con Emanuel?, ¿Lo convertirán en el dueño?. No quiero que se quede con Sofía y la finca cuando él es el que ha ordenado matar a su marido, es injusto. Además que pobre Raquel, ahora seguro que él la obligará a considerarlo su padre cuando en realidad es su tío, siempre tuvo envidia de la vida de su hermano...

—Lucy, ¿en serio te gustan este tipo de películas?

 _ **x ¿Quién gasta la mayoría mientras compra?**_

Hoy, en el mercado de Magnolia se puede ver a un pelirosa junto a su inseparable compañero volador azul haciendo la compra para Lucy. Lo que no sabe la chica es que con lista o sin, estos dos no son los más recomendables para hacer esta tarea.

—Natsu! ¿Cuantos tomates quería Lushi?¿Y manzanas?

—No se... Tu coge todos los que puedas y ya esta, no creo que importe Happy.

×•× Unas horas después, ya en casa •×•

—Natsu, Happy os mato! ¿¡Como podéis haberos gastado tanto!? ¿Ahora como pagaremos la renta del mes? -Grita la chica con ganas de llorar al ver la gran cantidad de comida que tenían y la fortuna que se habían gastado-

* * *

 **Y esto es todo chicos, es un fic un poco extraño para mi vuelta pero bue, como dice mi nuevo beta Marito, yo también soy extraña así que este conjuntito de drabbles tiene mi esencia jajjaja. Yuki-nee, espero que hayas pasado un buen día y que te guste este fic que he hecho especialmente para ti :333**

 **Felicidades de nuevo Yuki Marvell!**

 **Espero que os guste a todos los que leeréis esto y ya sabéis, reviews diciéndome que tal esta, lo que os parece y felicitando a mi Yuki xD**

 **Besitos de Diane :)**


End file.
